


Coffee Shop Lovers

by OnceUponASnowing



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponASnowing/pseuds/OnceUponASnowing
Summary: Regina goes to the same coffee shop every morning before work, it just happens to be the same one Emma Swan works at...





	

Emma's P.O.V  
I was happily sleeping and dreaming of food when I felt constant tapping on my shoulder and someone whispering my name. I'm not the best morning person, I like sleeping so I groaned and opened my eyes, slowly adjusting to the light. Once my eyes had fully focused I saw my mum standing over my bed.

"Mum, what's wrong?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my eyes. 

" Oh nothing darling, we just have a slight problem so I was wondering if you could do me a favour." My mum asked putting on her best smile and puppy eyes so she knew I couldn't say no, she taught me how to do that. 

"What is it?" 

"Your father and I just got a phone call from the doctors saying we can go to them for an appointment but it's quite a drive so we can't open the shop so we were wondering if you could do it because you don't have school today." 

"Of course, is Ruby working?" 

"Yeah, she'll be in all day with you. We should be back around dinner time so don't worry about cooking your father and I will pick something up on the way back."

"Okay let me get sorted and I'll go down to the shop." I dragged myself out of bed and got ready. It only took me 20 minutes to get a shower, get dressed and apply make up so I picked up my phone and went downstairs to have breakfast.

"Hey Em." My dad kissed my head and he sat down at the table with me.

"Morning dad." I honestly couldn't have asked for better parents, they have always supported me and my decisions. I told them I was gay when I was 15 and I had the constant fear that they wouldn't want me anymore and would kick me out but they remind me everyday that they love me for who I am. 

" Em, today shouldn't be too bad as it should just be the usual customers who come in every morning, they are very nice and then it does get quite busy around lunch time but then it quiets down for the time you usually go in." My mum said handing me a plate of toast.

"Mum I'll be fine, I'll ring you if I need you and Ruby's with me anyway. Which reminds me I better get going." I reassured her. My mum is very protective and she panics over everything to make sure I'm okay. 

"Bye sweetheart." I kissed both my parents on the head before heading down to the shop. 

Regina Mills P.O.V  
I open my eyes when I heard my alarm go off, I hate that thing. It makes me want to throw my phone across the room which is why I set it to go off 30 minutes before I actually have to get out off bed. I grab my laptop and reply to emails which are always about work, before getting out of bed. Living in the house alone is lonely, the only visitor I get is Kathryn, my best friend since high school, and occasionally my mother when she decides to come visit. My father died when I was young, I was very close to him so his death affected me a lot and I'm an only child. 

I get myself ready for work, which consists of a shower, skin care, make up and getting dressed. I am the CEO of 'Mills Lawyers' which is the family business I took over from my mum when she retired so I have to make sure I look professional and that am I ready to work as soon as I get there. I always end up staying up late at night doing paper work and emails so the only thing that gets me through the day is coffee. I have been going to the same coffee shop every day before work ever since I started working so I grab everything I need before getting in my car and heading to 'Nolan's Coffee' .

Emma's P.O.V  
When I get to the shop I notice Ruby is waiting outside. She has been my best friend ever since I can remember.

"Hey Em." 

"Hey Rubes, you ready?" She smiled and nodded while I opened the door. We became cleaning and setting up the machines as soon as we got inside. We had music playing while we were doing it so it was more fun and it actually helped us get it done faster so by the time 8am came we were ready for customers to come. 

I was making sure there was enough change in the till when I heard the door bell chime which meant we had our first customers. I heard the sound of heels clicking against the floor and as I looked up from the till I was greeted with the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was dressed in a tight grey dressed which showed her body very well and her make up looked like it had been professional done especially with the red lipstick, I knew this woman was important so I snapped out of my daydream and began to try and be as professional as I could in front of her.

"Hello miss, what can I get for you today?" I asked although my voice did seem to come out a bit high pitched so I cleared my throat. 

"Could I please have a large caramel latte please?" She said as she opened her purse to pay for her drink. 

"That will be £1.95 please." I took the money from her hand but my hand was shaking so bad I almost dropped it. I started making the drink when I heard her voice again. 

"Are you new here? I've never seen you before." She asked with a confused look on her face. It was so cute.

"Uh no, the coffee shop is owned by my parents Mary Margaret and David Nolan but they couldn't open today so I did. I usually work after school which is why you'll have never seen me if you only come in at this time." I said finishing making her drink. I wish I had asked for her name, I could have pretended I needed it for the cup but it would have looked strange as there were no other customers.

"That must be why, I only come in before work."  I settled for drawing a smiley face on her cup before handing it to her. 

"Have a nice day." I said smiling as she took the cup.

"You too um..." 

"Emma." 

"Regina." She said as she walked off. Regina. The name suited her.

"Emma! Do you know who that was?" Ruby asked as she came out from the back. 

"Regina?"

"Yeah! Regina Mills the CEO of Mills Lawyers! She never lets anyone make her drink apart from your mother she's very picky about how it's made." Ruby said with a slight shocked look on her face before a smirk replaced it and she walked off. For hours after that I couldn't get the name Regina Mills out of my head even when customers came in and out she was on my mind. Would I ever see her again?


End file.
